Individuals have used a variety of systems to assist themselves with remembering items. For example, one classic technique still being used today is to tie a ribbon to a finger to help an individual remember an item. Though very effective for remember a single item, using multiple ribbons to remember multiple items is not practical. Another simple, but effective, technique is to make a list of items to remember. However, some individuals may misplace the list leaving the individual with having to attempt to remember each item that was on the list. Several conventional electronic devices are currently being offered to manage remembering items. For example, some individuals create and update ‘too-do’ lists using handheld devices or personal digital assistants (PDAs) that may be updated and reviewed on a regular basis. However, these types of reminder devices can be difficult to maintain when life situations become too hectic. Moreover, such handheld devices lack the ability to obtain inputs from external sources other than a user inputting items. Additionally, PDAs further lack the ability to automatically update or notify users of current operating states or conditions of various environmental elements external to a PDA. For example, an individual may forget to perform various tasks prior to leaving a premises. Currently, PDAs and other electronic devices do not allow for ‘real time’ updates as to the current operating state of one or more environmental element associated with a residence. As such, what is needed is a method and system for actively determining a current operating state of one or more environmental element of a premises and notifying a user of an adverse operating state as an individual travels away from the premises.